SYOC I need demigods!
by B.W.T.Markham
Summary: Ok so you ever wonder what it'd be like for demigods if the worlds governments collapsed? Well I have and I'm writing a story about it, and I need characters. There's more information inside, so I hope you enjoy! The creation roster is currently CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so my story is like basically post collapse of civilization. The gods have split into smaller bands. And the demigods have followed suite, but they don't necessarily side with their parents. The human population has dwindled and separated into war bands. The three demigod clans include Jericho, Troy and tranquility. Then of course there are the wandering demigod groups, usually small, two or three at the most. All the clans meet at the summer and winter solstices, for no particular reason other than its tradition. They meet at the old camp Half-Blood location. The Satyrs have run away to be with pan, because with the reduction of humans on the planet the wild is growing stronger and stronger.

Jericho: this clan is entirely fixated on helping mortals. They stay in an abandoned prison. The prison is surrounded by farm land in upstate New York, to help anyone mortals who find them. Comprised usually of non violent demigods, their sole purpose is to help the victims of the depression.

Troy: war oriented battle hardened demigods. Constant power struggles and fighting for control. Their top priority is to rule the mortals. They do battle with the surviving mortals and rob wanderers. They will sell their protection for food and luxuries from mortal colonies. They rove around New York, and surrounding areas.

Tranquility: this clan is completely focused on self preservation. They don't care about anything but survival. They live in a colony in upstate New York. They grow their own food and hunt, often visited by the hunters of Artemis. They keep to themselves but don't hesitate to retaliate when attacked for their food stores.

Wanderers: not an option, it'd be hard to do a bunch of wanderers.

* * *

><p><strong>The more realistic your character is the more inclined I'll be to use him, so no m(G)ary sues. I really suggest your model your character after someone you know, or yourself, obviously I don't want real names because that's just not safe. If I don't pick your character P.M me I have some necessary characters and I'll let you do a draw up for them, if I don't pick your character its not a remark on you I just cant use them in the story. I'll post possible relationships in a while, so if you like you can decline and suggest certain names, in P.M. so you don't give away the plot. I can't stress this enough, reality and detail, that's what I like in OCs If you see a lot of characters for a specific clan you should put your demigod in on of the other two, that will give them a better chance of being selected. <strong>

**When you submit the form, delete all the parenthetical notes. Thanks guys I'll do my best to update frequently. It'll take a while for the first chapter to get up because I'll be hashing out the finer details of the plot. So add me get an alert for my story, I'll update this with who made it and who didn't then for the first chapter I'll add it to this as well as a new story, on the second I'll delete this. So don't forget to favorite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Name:<strong>

**Nickname :( Optional but encouraged) **

**Age: 14-19 **

**Gender:**

**Mortal Parent :( not necessary, chances are I wont put them in the story, because of the plot)**

**God Parent: (sorry but no Artemis/Hera kids) **

**Siblings: (put them in another form)**

**Hunter: (if you'd allow your character to be a hunter say yes, but I think I'll only need one, if you check yes I'd like it if you gave a reason for joining the hunters.)**

**Nationality/Race:**

**Guild: **

**History:**

* * *

><p><strong>-Appearance- <strong>

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Build:**

**Face: (freckles, or any thing like that)**

**Height:**

**Weight: (Optional)**

**Skin tone:**

**Scars/tattoos/any non birth related markings:**

**Clothes: (The more 'post apocalyptic' the better!)**

**Clothing accessories: **

* * *

><p><strong>-Personality-<strong>

**Personality: (more in-depth the better, the more sentences the better too. I'd like it to be realistic, so pick yourself or someone you know and write about the, that's what I do.)**

**Outgoing or shy: (1-20, 1 being mute, and 20 being in your face and aggravating)**

**Likes: (as many as possible like)**

**Dislikes: " "**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness': **

**Fears:**

**Fatal flaw (mandatory, if you don't make one up then I will, with your permission of course)**

**Relationship with god parent: **

**Relationships with fellow clan members: yes or no (want a specific character then submit one) **

**Adventurous: (will they go on quests?)**

**Creed/Motto:**

**Anything else: **

* * *

><p><strong>-Battle mentality-<strong>

**Weapon: (the more in depth and original the better)**

**Style: (Team combat, Lone wolf, strategic, blunt force, bare hands, anything else is welcome)**

**Powers: (battle centric)**

**Secondary weapon: **

* * *

><p><strong>-Additional aspects-<strong>

**Committed to your clan: yes or no**

**Willing to betray your clan:**

**Pets:**

**Miscellaneous: (anything important that I need to know)**

**Narration: (if you don't want me to write as your character, say so, I'll only use the four main characters but I'd like you to put it in.) :) **

* * *

><p>I'll need 4 main characters (one from each clan, plus the huntress[she wont be as big as the others]) and I'll accept as many secondary characters as I can. I've got some certain characters i might need so if I don't pick yours stay tuned because I might need you to create a character later.<p>

**It'll take a while for the first chapter to get up because I'll be hashing out the finer details of the plot. So add me get an alert for my story, I'll update this with who made it and who didn't then for the first chapter I'll add it to this as well as a new story, on the second I'll delete this. So don't forget to favorite.**

"Two A.M. Time to get up Mac,"

I pushed myself out of my twin sized bed and looked into the face of John Macmillan. We'd been on the run for a few years now. His hair was long and greasy, and he had torn shirt on. I could see his muscles through his shirt, they were more defined than they had been when we were younger. Dodging monsters left right and center would do that to you I guess. He walked across the broken down dingy apartment and shrugged on his long black coat. It was a gift, from his dad Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams.

I guess I should start by saying my name isn't Mac, it's just what John calls people. The name is actually Xenos, it means stranger in Greek. (According to moms who think . com) I'd like to think I looked better than Mac but who knows, we've been on the run for a while. I still managed to keep my hair close cropped, even if I have to cut it with Stag, my celestial bronze ninjato. It was a gift from my dad, Kratos (he's a real god, he's one of the five that stood against Kronos in the first titan war, him his siblings n Zeus.) I never lived up to his name, the god of strength, I wasn't strong. At best I was fast, and smart.

Demigods were on average a step above the average person, when it comes to survival. That's why wee could take care of ourselves, unlike most mortals. When the crash hit the U.S. we were able to take care of ourselves. The same cant be said for mortals. It was almost like the depression, only on a greater scale. Every government in the world collapsed, the population dropped by 30 percent, and the world was comprised of drifters and war bands. Not a pretty site. Most demigods had abandoned camp Half-Blood.

"'s the summer solstice, we gotta get to camp half-blood Mac, lets go" I shrugged on my Ninjato and started heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here's my list of the few demigods that I didn't leave out and actually got into the story. (Every one)

I'll probably keep renewing the list every once in a while, or at least until I have a good number. I.E. 5 of each clan and a few hunters. I still haven't decided who's I'm going to use for narrator spots. And these characters are in no particular order. If I have any questions I'll P.M. you if I have any questions.

* * *

><p>Tranquility-<p>

Erin Fitzgerald, sparrhawk

Alyssa Li, ArtemisRide

* * *

><p>Troy-<p>

Renne Grace, Insanity's Cure

Violet Snow, Dreams of the Darkness

Lindsey, Rosalyn Ardford

* * *

><p>Jericho-<p>

Kristina levy, forevermebry

Alexander bledsoe, he's anonymous and didn't choose a clan so he might correct me.

Theodore Dekker, Labyrinth-Designer

* * *

><p>Hunter-<p>

Starke Kaiser, Snakebites-chan

* * *

><p>If I spelled your name wrong I'm sorry, I did this in a bit of a rush.<p>

So as you can see I need two more characters for Jericho and Troy and three for tranquility. I've got the hunter I need, but I will accept more hunters. If you want to submit another character feels free. Don't hesitate to submit 'bad' characters. Not everyone can be a hero!

Just a heads up I'm going to need some specific characters that I'd like you to submit.

One is a son of Zeus, but instead of the normal powers makes him like Hercules.

I'd also like Poseidon kids, a brother and sister pair preferably.

And some Demeter/Persephone/Dionysus characters, for the tranquility clan, they farm for food so those three would make it easier.

Don't forget to subscribe or alert or whatever it is, its slipping my mine at the moment.

Thanks again guys, and while you're waiting check out some Chester See on youtube, he's a great singer, or at least I like him.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is another break down roster.

I'll probably only renew it once more before I stop accepting characters I still need some more, specifically tranquility campers. . I.E. 5 of each clan and a few hunters. I still haven't decided who's I'm going to use for narrator spots. And these characters are in no particular order. If I have any questions I'll P.M. you if I have any questions, or suggestions for your character, I'll try not to change anything unless it pertains to the story. (Smiley face)

Tranquility- I'm not sure about the tranquility narrator, I'm torn between two

Alyssa Li, ArtemisRide

Erin Fitzgerald, sparrhawk

Olivier Freebird, Crane's shadow

Alexander Bledsoe, Redwolf11

Troy-

Violet Snow, Dreams of the Darkness…. narrator

Renée Grace, Insanity's Cure

Lindsey Rosalyn Ardford, Girlreadsalot

Samantha Cater, sammy12303

Ryan Poseidon Cater, sammy12303

Jericho-

Theodore Dekker, Labyrinth-Designer…. narrator

Kristina levy, forevermebry

Claire North, Girlreadsalot

Cale North, Girlreadsalot

Hunter-

Starke Kaiser, Snakebites-chan… narrator but probably not as frequently used as the other three.

If I spelled your name wrong I'm sorry, and if I forgot your character completely I'm really sorry but the word doc that I keep all your information in is like thirty pages long so its hard to search through it. And if your in the wrong clan I probably meant to message you, I'm still moving clans around trying to fit into a story. I need a few more Tranquility/Jericho characters. And I need a son of Zeus for Troy, any other Trojans I probably won't accept, or I'll try to fit them into another clan. sorry if i put you in the wrong clan, i'll get it all in order after the next character submission.

I had nothing to do while I was waiting so I cooked up some crappy poetry stuff about being a hero. Here it is, I stretch a bit for the rhyme but whatever.

_In adversity, we learn persistence._

_In pain, we learn resistance_

_In tyranny we learn insurgence_

_In success we learn diffidence. _

_In failure we learn deference. _

_In death we learn acceptance_

_In the afterlife we know our life's significance_

I don't know. I've been knocking it around in my head for a while and finally got it down on paper. While you're waiting for the next update, check out the band 'flight of the conchords' yes it's spelled wrong on purpose. They're New Zealand's fourth most popular folk parody duo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys, it's the prologue for the story. I know its short but it's all I have that's ready to be published. In a few day's I'll publish something, at least but hopefully I'll make up my mind about spacing, any suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy it and always remember to review and Favorite.**

* * *

><p>"Two A.M. Time to get up Mac,"<p>

I pushed myself out of my twin sized bed and looked into the face of John Macmillan. We'd been on the run for a few months now. His hair was long and greasy, and he had a torn shirt on. I could see his muscles through his shirt, they were more defined that they had been when we were at camp. Dodging monsters left right and center would do that to you. He walked across the broken down dirty living room and shrugged on his long black coat. It was a gift, from his dad Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams and sleep.

I guess I should start by saying my name isn't Mac, it's just what John calls people. The name is actually Xenos, it means stranger in Greek. I'd like to think I looked less beat than Mac but we dissagree on that point. I still managed to keep my hair close cropped, even if I have to cut it with Stag, my celestial bronze Ninjato sword. It was a gift from my dad, Kratos, the god of strength. I'm not sure how the god of strength ever had a kid like me. I never lived up to his name. I wasn't strong. At best I was fast, and smart.

Demigods were on average a step above the normal person, when it comes to survival. That's why we could take care of ourselves, unlike most mortals. When the crash hit the U.S. we were able to take care of ourselves. The same cant be said for mortals.

It was almost like the depression, the crash, only it was on a greater scale. Every government in the world collapsed though some held on longer than others, peru and South Africa held the longest. The population every country dropped by at least 30 percent, America wasn't so lucky, it fell a whopping seventy five percent. The world was comprised of drifters and war bands. Not a pretty site. Most demigods had abandoned camp Half-Blood.

They split into four main groups. John and I fell into the 'wanderers' class. We were drifters we didn't fit in with the clans we just wandered around, trying to survive. In the beginning there were hundreds of us, but quickly we disappeared and stopped coming to solstice trials. Last year there were only four that came, and the party ponies, with Chiron at the lead, didn't show at all.

The biggest clan, as far as numbers go was Jericho. That being said they weren't all demigods. They had some gutted out prison in upstate New York that they called home. If a mortal was in trouble that was the place to go, they'd give you a cell and food. That's more than most mortals could get for themselves. Jericho had problems though they were too nice, all the other groups knew everything about them, they couldn't say no. they'd let just about anyone in, and they were getting over crowded as a result.

Now if we're talking about numbers of _demigods_, the tranqs stand alone. They live in some sort of campsite around Ohio. They don't have any mortals in their group, period. As far as the tranqs go if you can't provide for yourself, by yourself, then they don't want you. They had a huge surplus of food and resources. That made them a target. Any struggling group would try to rob them. Mortals didn't stand a chance, demigods on the other hand. That's a different story.

That just leaves the Trojans, named for the war. They were the meanest, angriest and probably the most efficient of them all. They roamed around the most, save the various wanderers. They couldn't stay in one place for too long, they couldn't support themselves. They had to steal and tax war bands and small colonies. This worked out, for them. It was fight to survive and they were good fighters.

Ok so I guess next on my list of convoluted summaries is the solstice trials. Basically we all missed capture the flag. I think the truth of the matter is we all missed camp half-blood. Unfortunately our differences screwed that up. If any of us tried to stay there it'd piss off the other two and war would break out instantaneously. So instead of fighting we all held a sort of Olympic Games on all the solstices.

"Why you just sitting there Xen? 'S the summer solstice, we gotta get to camp half-blood lets go," I shrugged on my coat and my ninjato and started heading for the door.

Before leaving I checked my reflection with a near by mirror. My sideburns were getting darker and fuller. I could still see a scar lining my chin, an old gift from a chimera in Mexico. My black leather coat was slung over a button up shirt that concealed a grey wife beater. They were all rather dirty and patched up. My dark boot cut jeans had holes around the knees. They were held up with a scratched up leather belt that I kept my flashlight and my cartridge bandolier. I don't use my Winchester repeater very often, but my belt never seems to run out of ammo. Just like my bike never runs out of gas. Both blessings from my dad I guess, he didn't talk often but now and again he'd give me stuff. he never showed up but it was always the same. Somewhere on the gift he'd have the same unforgettable words.

Of course I couldn't forget them, they had been burned into my back for as long as I could remember.

_In adversity, we learn persistence._

_In pain, we learn resistance_

_In tyranny we learn insurgence_

_In success we learn diffidence._

_In failure we learn deference._

_In death we learn acceptance_

_In the afterlife we know our life's significance_

That's how the children of Kratos were claimed. We didn't get a shining spear above our heads or anything, we got a poem burned onto our shoulder blades. I would never admit it, because i hated my scarred up back, but in times of hardship, when I'm at my worst I chant it to myself. Either whispered or in my head. Somehow it always seemed to help, but maybe I'm just crazy.

I pulled the blue baseball cap from a hook and pulled it onto my head, backwards. I always wore that hat, unless I was sleeping. I sighed, picking up my gun from the corner, I hate mornings. I took one fleeting look at my deep blue eyes and my firm jaw, and then I followed John out the door.

"Why do we have to start so early again?" I asked as I walked out the front door, strait into the pitch black morning. The Night's dew covered the grass and the day's heat was long gone. I readjusted the strap on my ninjato sword. I needed to be able to pull it quickly over my shoulder and into a fighting position.

"Because we don't want any trouble from mortals, it's just easier this way." He said opening the garage door. I knew the answer, i just wanted to annoy John.

"Well we're stopping at sun up, I'm hungry already." I said my foot over my motorcycle. It was a low sleek black Harley. I had long ago replaced the seat with an old saddle I'd found in South Carolina. I tried to polish it as often as I could remember.

"Fine, lets just get some ground behind us, I'd rather we get to camp early."

I ignored him and started adjusting things on my bike. I pushed my Winchester into a better position. I dug some stuff out of my pocket and dropped it into my saddlebag. The second I swung my leg up onto the Harley John was pushing his Pegasus into a canter. "Try to keep up this time!" he called over his shoulder before taking off into the sky.

I slammed my foot down onto the kick starter and was instantly flying through country roads heading strait for half-blood hill. It should have been simple and Easy, but it was a long ride to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so another authorial note.<strong>

**I'm either going to put up a group of chapters all at once, with long spaces between posts, or one chapter at a time. I'd love feedback on what to do via reviews. I'm Sorry I didn't put anyone's characters in yet but Chapter one will have at the very least my two hunters in it. And Chapters 2, 3 and 4 are going to intro the characters.**

**Ok so back to my dilemma. I think I'm leaning towards Posting one chapter followed by a group of three or four additional chapters, I think that'll make for good marketing and spacing. I'm also leaning towards having a couple chapters all posted sequentially because they'll be more interconnected than if all my work is on Fan fiction, I.E I'll have more Checkov's gun, situations and I'll avoid god-machines and plot holes. But if you'd rather I can post a single chapter every weak or so. **

**Well again I hoped you enjoyed the Prologue and I always believe in leaving situations on a high note so here's a random paragraph on my predictions of the end of mankind. ;)**

**I'm still wondering about a proper name so I haven't posted it as a separate story yet, so we can call this a teaser or a special for those of you who found the story first. **

_Without knowledge we are mindless abominations stumbling down a well trodden path in the middle of a desolate wasteland, but with knowledge, we may just leave the path, and find a heaven like oasis, to shelter ourselves from man's coming Judgment Day. Learn or die, think or fail, it's a simple choice. And yet so many of us choose wrong. What will you choose? Knowledge and life? Or Ignorance and death? I prefer the former. _


	5. the first chapter of LOTF

**Ok guys here we go Chapter one. Now that I've got my first chapter I'm going to start double posting here and in the separate story, _"The Land Of the Forgotten"._ The name may be subject to change, it depends if they go to South America or not! Now I'll post the first couple chapters, that way everyones characters are mentioned in the actual SYOC story, then I'll stop posting and I'll mark it as finished and wash my hands of double posting. . If I forgot to answer any of the questions you asked just PM me or leave a review, preferably the latter. OH and I recently started work on an original novel. Whether it's any good or not is beyond me I'm not very far in. if I do decide to post it somewhere it'll be on fiction press and I'll link you to it. Anyway, I answer the tranq questions later. one last thing, i need a beta. volunteers are welcome, i dont just need spell check and sentance structure i need ideas and someone who's not afraid to tell me what i'm doing is retarded. if you wanna beta it review or PM thx. I always love reviews, comments subscriptions and all that stuff, so be nice. thanks in advance. **

I jogged through the woods. I was soundless in my movements, one of the blessings of Artemis. When I wanted I could move through the forest easier than a breath of wind, though not as quiet as some of the others.

My name is Starke, Starke Kaiser. I'd been with the hunt for a while. I was just recently named Lieutenant. That Probably sounds great, you know a promotion, more responsibility and all that. Its not, in a hunters world promotions trail the death of a sister. In this case Thalia Grace. Its not often you see Artemis cry, but take one of her huntresses, and its hard to overlook.

Thalia was like Artemis's right hand. She was the daughter of Zeus, she fought during the titan war. She even knew Zoë Nightshade. How was I ever going to live up to that name, to that legacy? I had to be hard. I had to be strong, and a confidant leader, I had to be myself.

Grace was like a living legend. She'd seen history in the making. She'd been a part of it, of the campfire stories about Percy and Jason. Every hunter knew her story. I was a nobody. I hadn't even been on the hunt half as long as some of the others. Unfortunately Artemis sticks with her decisions, good or bad. It doesn't make sense why would she pick the one hunter who couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a bow and arrow? It might be hard, but I'd consider being half as successful as Thalia to be a win. They might be skeptical but I'll prove them wrong.

Artemis was at the summer solstice meeting on Olympus. Usually we'd get a ride to camp half-blood, but we were close enough this year that we evaded Apollo and decided to hoof it.

The hunter's ranks had seriously withered. There were only a handful of us left, Thalia and her whole squad had been wiped out. We hung their dog tags on the pine tree in Grace Meadow. It was in northern Vancouver, when the Cyclops pack met up with them, Artemis turned them into the life essence of the valley. trees, grass, bushes, song birds you name it. Anything that lived and breathed had the soul of a hunter in it. Especially the pine in the center of the valley, it would seem that Thalia was destined to finish her life as a Tree.

I could feel my silver lieutenant's tags beat against my silver shirt. The rhythmic pace matched my footsteps as I ran through the closely knit trees. "What's that?"

I immediately stopped. Lucelia had spoken. she was my second in command. The other three hunters came up short quietly listening. I looked into her face, of all her skills, her craziest had to be her ears. She could listen to stuff I couldn't even begin to hear.

Strangely she reminded me of a timid puppy. She rarely spoke unless it was important.

"It sounds like a cat? Like its purring," she said forming her statement in a questioning tone?

"A cat?" asked Kayla, the tallest of our group. She had long black hair and tan skin. She was an Amazon, before she joined the hunters. She was by far the best at dealing with men. Instead of hating and ignoring them she just knew she didn't want anything to do with them, thought that wouldn't stop her from interacting, I had to admit I admired her ability to keep her temper in check. She was extremely level headed.

"Like a house cat? or a monster cat?"

"Either way we better go check it out" I said. I pulled my imperial gold hunting knives from my belt. They each had my motto scratched into their side. When I first scratched the words, they'd been slightly above the knife edge. Now they're half missing from their constant use and how often I sharpen them. 'Nemo me impune lacessit' no one provokes me with impunity, what can I say it's the truth.

"It's coming toward us," said Lucelia. "But it's still a ways off. I think its moving fast, traveling in a wide arc."

"If its staying consistent, we might be able to head it off" I said as Lucelia started drifting towards the sound absentmindedly.

"OOHH!" she exclaimed, causing us all to jump, I'd never heard her say anything so loud. "It's not a cat it's a BIKE, like a motorcycle"

"Then it's of no concern to us" I said, I had a hunch about who the motorcycle belonged to. As much as I loved my cousin, he was a pain in the ass. I tried to forget him watching my back during those first years of the crash, before I'd accepted Artemis and the hunters. Before I'd found a home.

"Yeah lets get out of here, we don't need to deal with any mortals today" Andrea, the hunter who spoke, slung her bow onto her shoulder. She started hiking north east. Another blessing of Artemis, we all had our bearings, I knew where camp was and I knew how far away it was. At this pace, we'd be there in about four hours. Luckily we were all quick on our feet so walking was unbelievably fast.

The wind kicked up and blew my hair down into my face. It was stark blue and short with layers on top of layers. I wore black converse and my silver hunter's camouflage. Another gust of wind blew again, this time out of my face. I paused for a second, how did the wind change so fast. I drew my conclusion at the same time as the other hunters. They'd all drawn their bows and began firing arrow after arrow at the Pegasus darting through the trees.

"Hold you fire" I grunted, half tempted to let them shoot John, anyway.

"What?" asked Andréa looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's my cousin and his friend," I answered "they're idiots but they aren't dangerous."

"The motorcycle stopped" said Lou. I almost missed it because she said it so softly.

I grumbled and turned towards the road, now that they knew we were here we had to say hello. I walked through the roadside bushes and found myself looking into the eyes of my smiling cousin.

"Sup?" he asked leaning against his motorcycle.

"Tell john to leave us alone" I ordered

"I'm not his boss" said Xen pulling his ninjato out and running his finger along the side. "And last time I checked that's no way to say hello to your favorite uncle's son?"

I knew this game, Xen and I had a running joke where we attacked each other every time we met. It didn't matter where we were or what we were doing.

Without warning I sprang at him, knives drawn and ready for action. I thought, I'd gotten the better of him but he was quick. Like lightning he raised his sword and deflected my knives. I struck again but missed. He struck down towards my shoulder but I pushed the blade away.

It was all going fine, until one of my hunters panicked. An arrow sprouted from Xenos' shoulder. He fell backwards onto his but and smirked. Gods he was weird. "You ok?" I asked, but before I could do anything john was there, he pulled the arrow out of Xen's chest and handed him a square of ambrosia.

"Looks like you lost this one mate," he chuckled helping Xen to his feet. "You ok Mac?"

"I'm fine, and I didn't lose I was cheated,"

"I'd have won anyway," I looked over at my hunters "Even without the help of…" I noticed Lou's face was bright red.

"I didn't know it was your game, I'm sorry Mr. Xenos,"

"Mr. Xenos?" John asked incredulously "are you crazy."

"Be nice John, she's relatively new and she doesn't know how rude demigods are yet,"

Before john could say anything there was an earsplitting screech. I knew that screech "Griffons!" I shouted spinning towards the direction the sound came from.

"Bet I kill more than you!" shouted Xen as he pulled an old rifle from his bike.

"No way"

"Neither of you will kill anything if you don't shut up and fight" shouted john as he leapt onto his grey Pegasus.

I was at a serious disadvantage, Griffons were tough to kill with a sword. I was beginning to formulate a plan when the monsters burst through the trees. They weren't normal griffons, they were a smaller breed, a cross between Falcons and Mountain Lions. They were small fast and vicious.

Immediately my hunters started raining arrows towards the griffons. John was flying through the sky pointing his fingers at random griffons. Every one he pointed at fell out of the air unconscious. I rushed foreword, doing my best to kill the fallen griffons but Xenos would shoot some in the air and I wouldn't stand a chance.

We were down to our last six birds and John was working overtime to help out Xen. Not fare. He was pointing at birds like crazy, that's when it happened. The big Scottish oaf passed out. He dropped like a rock. Despite his Pegasus' vain attempts at biting his butt, the poor thing couldn't catch him. Apparently I was its fail safe. The two hundred pound sun of Morpheus came crashing down flattening me against the earth.

"UUUGGH" I grunted in frustration, trying in vain to roll the sleeping man off of me. "GET HIM OFF!" I shouted to my hunters.

Two didn't want to touch him, but Lou jumped at the chance and did her best to roll john over. With some effort, and a little help from Xen, we managed to roll the guy over.

"UGH you'd better apologize," I said rounding on Xen

"For what? I didn't knock him out." He said nonchalantly.

"But-"

"Help me tie him to his horse" said Xen ignoring me and grabbing one of john's arms. Apparently my hunters had taken care of the remaining griffons.

"Fine" I said grabbing his other arm. With Lou's help we managed to lift John onto his horse and tie him there. I was just about to leave when Xen laid a guilt trip on me.

"I can't take him, my bike and Keg all to camp alone," he said "It's dangerous, it's only like five hours from here, what would it hurt to baby sit me?" I knew he just wanted to talk about his favorite topic, which was getting the clans back together. He continued on rambling off ridiculous reasons for why he couldn't take john alone.

"If you shut up I'll go with you." I grumbled turning to Lou and addressing her. "Take the hunter's to half-blood hill, I'm going with Xenos."

With that, and only a little complaining from my hunter's we were off. I rode john's horse, with john tied to the back. I galloped along the road, with Xen following me on his motorcycle.

"Do you think they'd ever get back together?" asked Xen as he pulled his bike up along side me. Here it comes, I decided to play dumb.

"Who?" I asked.

"The clans, do you think they'll ever go back to camp and just make everything normal again."

"I doubt it, it'll never be the same as it used to be." I said wrapping the horses' reins around my hands.

"Yeah it's tough, they all want the new world to be their way, Jericho just wants to help people, they don't care so much about the future. They're doing what they can when they can."

"But is that the best way to go?" I asked "The Trojans just want demigods to be out and known, they want us to be respected, maybe even worshiped, would that be so bad? I don't know, but I do know that demigods have been in the shadows for too long."

"Maybe, but what's wrong with going back to the way things used to be, back before the crash, that's all the tranqs want, honestly their idea seems the most reasonable."

"Maybe," I replied "but the world wasn't perfect before, the crash, should we really strive to recreate that, this is after all a second chance, a new beginning to some extent. We could greatly benefit from this, we just need to play our cards right."

"Just remember" said Xenos pointing at my hand, "To play them right you gotta play them."

On the soft skin between my thumb and pointer finger was a tattoo. I'd had it for so long I barely even noticed it any more. They called it a dead mans hand tattoo. Basically when wild bill Hitchcock was shot in the back, he was playing poker. His hand had been aces and eights. No one knows the fifth card. I had hearts and spades. The fifth card was tucked behind the rest, facing away, like a mystery.

"We'll thanks for the stimulating conversation" said Xen. We'd reached half-blood hill without my even noticing. He kicked me off of keg, john's horse, and drove off down the hill towards the big house.

I stood silent next to Thalia's tree. After a few second I tentatively reached my hand out. I pressed my tattooed left hand open palmed against the bark. It was warm, I wondered if Thalia's soul were still a part of it. Maybe she was looking down at the valley. If she were, she'd be disappointed. In her lifetime they united the Greeks and the Romans. In mine we couldn't even unite ourselves. It looks as if we're a sad new breed of heroes.

**Well I hoped you liked it. Now I was planning on not divulging the tranquility narrator until the tranquility chapter,( either next or third I cant remember) however that would be kind of nerve racking and mean to the other tranqs so, drum roll please, I chose Alyssa. Believe it or not, the deciding factor was her name. I just like it I guess. So please don't be mad at me for waiting so long to tell you, but I was torn between about three of you. Oh and I forgot to mention I'll be posting here a day before I post on the other story. On another note, I lost my over all plot line paper, I re wrote it but I didn't get it exactly the same, if you notice your character in the wrong clan or something I apologize, it was either an accident or some necessary detail to make the story work. **

**On that down note I'll leave what I hope is a good note.**

**"Like a new born Phoenix I stand upon the sodden ashes of my former self. With a sword in one hand and acceptance in the other, I stand at the ready for any obstacle that may approach."**

**-B.W.T. MARKHAM**


End file.
